The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic device, and a driving method of the display device.
In recent years, in the field of display devices, planar type (flat panel type) display devices including pixels including light emitting units arranged in matrix have become a main stream. As one of the planar type display devices, there is a display device using a current-drive type electro-optical device in which the luminance changes in accordance with a current value supplied to the light emitting units, such as a display device using an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL element”).
In order to supply current to the above described organic EL element, transistors are often used. Note that a transistor used for supply of current to the organic EL element may also be referred to as “driving transistor” hereinafter. For example, in a case in which black gradation is displayed by use of such an organic EL element, the driving transistor is turned off and the supply of current to the organic EL element is stopped, and accordingly the light emission of the organic EL element is suppressed, so that the black gradation is displayed. Note that as the driving transistor, a field-effect transistor is used, for example. For example, JP 2008-287141A discloses an example of a display device in which a transistor is used to supply current to the organic EL element.